


If the Fates Allow

by inksheddings



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-05
Updated: 2007-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas brings uncomfortable realizations to Ritsuka, but he's not so sure he minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the Fates Allow

As far as Ritsuka knows, his mother has never prepared a Christmas dinner. At least there wasn't one that last Christmas with Seimei, and his brother hadn't behaved as if that was something strange.

"Ritsuka! It's Christmas Eve, Ritsuka. Why are you leaving your mother all alone on Christmas Eve?" 

Ritsuka is sitting on his bed, knees pulled tight to his chest. It's early still, but he's exhausted. He'd close his eyes, but that wouldn't shut out the sound of his mother's voice, and what he might see behind his lids would probably be far less comforting than the familiar scene of his room.

"I've cooked all day for you, Ritsuka, all the special dishes you like this time of year." 

His tail tightens around his ankle. "Don't you remember the yummy treats I make only at Christmas? Ritsuka? Ritsuka!"

She isn't much more persistent than usual, thankfully. Finally Ritsuka hears her footsteps retreat and he lays his head down on his knees. "Merry Christmas," he whispers.

Ritsuka doesn't have to wait long for his window to slide open and icy cold air to pinch his cheeks. He doesn't even look up; he doesn't protest. It wouldn't be any use, he knows, as they've already been through this three nights ago on his birthday. 

The window slides shut and a moment later he feels his bed dip as Soubi sits down close. Ritsuka almost wishes he had left the window open. Sure, it's freezing outside, but that would have given him more of a reason to stay wrapped up tight in himself and not become distracted by the warmth of Soubi's body next to him. And his voice...

"Look, Ritsuka. I learned something about Christmas today. A tradition." 

Ritsuka turns his head and sees a sprig of green plant with white berries held gently in Soubi's hand. _Oh, brother_ , he thinks, and his ears perk up in annoyance and suspicion. "Soubi, why did you bring that here?"

Soubi has this look on his face that Ritsuka can only describe as half dopey and half up to no good, and so he regrets his obvious question immediately.

"Kio gave it to me. Explained in detail the traditions and customs associated with mistletoe." Soubi quirked his eyes toward the ceiling. "He seemed very concerned that someone might take advantage of my lack of knowledge regarding this particular custom." 

Ah, this made at least a little sense. These days half the embarrassing things Soubi forces upon Ritsuka seem to have their origins with Kio. But still! Mistletoe?

"Soubi..." is all he can think to say that might not make the situation any more awkward. _Might_ not. He resists laying his head back down, even though he's already blushing. 

"Kio said the person under the mistletoe gets a kiss." __

_Oh, for crying out loud!_  

"Soubi, you kiss me ALL THE TIME!" Ritsuka turns his body toward Soubi and snatches the mistletoe out of his hand. "Whether I want you to or not, you kiss me all the time, you don't need–" Ritsuka flinches and shuts up when Soubi's expression _dances_ at his near-admission that maybe – _maybe_ – sometimes getting kissed by Soubi isn't the worst thing that happens to Ritsuka.

Ritsuka pulls a berry from the mistletoe. 

"Kio also said that each berry represents one kiss. Once the berries are gone, so are the kisses."

There are four berries, including the one Ritsuka removed.

"So if I let you kiss me four times you'll go away?" Ritsuka asks rather cruelly, but he knows what's coming. What he doesn't know is how he feels about it.

"You misunderstand, Ritsuka. I was not planning on kissing you." 

Ritsuka nearly drops the mistletoe – he does drop the berry and it rolls forlornly off the bed – and his tail gives one hard flick before wrapping itself back around his ankle. "You don't want... I mean..." Ritsuka speaks quietly, torn between wondering how Soubi's weirdness can actually still surprise him ( _he doesn't want to kiss me?_ ) and hiding his face because he doesn't think he's blushing anymore; all the blood in his body feels like it's settled in his stomach, making him pale and queasy.  

Soubi unclenches Ritsuka's fist and retrieves what's left of the mistletoe. He doesn't say a word, just moves his hand until he is holding the plant and its three remaining berries over his own– Ritsuka shifts backwards until his hands are supporting his weight on the bed. "You want– you want _me_ to kiss _you_?" 

Soubi is smiling – _damn him!_ \-- and Ritsuka should be disturbed and outraged but it's harder and harder lately to shove Soubi off the bed.

"If Ritsuka wants to." 

Ritsuka is tired. The last several days have been long and depressing and he hasn't had anything to eat since lunch and he's so very _hungry_ and he'll get a headache because of it... but here is Soubi, somehow making him want to punch him and-and-and _OKAY!_ Maybe even kiss him _while_ he's punching him – which Soubi'd probably _like_ , the pervert – and so now he's not quite as depressed as he was five minutes ago. Confused more than usual, but not terribly depressed.

So Ritsuka kisses him. He leans in fast and nearly falls on top of Soubi, but Soubi's arms hold him steady. He keeps his lips tightly closed and even manages not to flinch – too much – when he feels Soubi's tongue slide along his lower lip. At least Soubi didn't try to shove it in his mouth, though certainly by next Christmas he'll be trying–

  
In the shock of unexpected realization, Ritsuka finds the strength to end the kiss with a shove, and their lips smack loudly as they separate. He puts his head back down on his knees, hiding his face again. He can't believe... when did this happen? When did he start to expect... assume... When did the idea of Soubi being here – with Ritsuka – for another Christmas become...

Nice. 

"Thank you, Ritsuka." Ritsuka feels the slight pull as Soubi's fingers play with the tip of his tail... which at some point had removed itself from his ankle and wrapped around Soubi's wrist. 

Ritsuka shrugs and hums in response, pulling his tail away and behind his own body. Before it gets any more ideas.

"Merry Christmas, Ritsuka," Soubi says as he settles himself closer, until he's managed to have Ritsuka practically resting his head against his shoulder. 

"Merry Christmas, Soubi." Ritsuka means it too, which does nothing to ease the worry he feels over the fact that he's apparently started to rely on Soubi. But he _does_ mean it, so maybe it's okay to relax for just a while and–

"There are still two berries left, Ritsuka." 

"Soubi!" ****

 **END**


End file.
